


Approval Pending

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Oswald wants Edward to meet his son





	Approval Pending

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was actually designed as the sequel to a fic I haven't written yet, but it should stand alone just fine. It's based on that nerd store/suit shop au post floating around tumblr. It's much more light-hearted than my previous fics for the week have been. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Edward had just pulled the bars shut across the store when he felt the presence behind him. Spinning around, jumpy in the darkness of the shop, he sagged slightly in relief at the familiar silhouette standing in the hall.

 

“Oswald, hi,” he breathed, moving to embrace his boyfriend of nearly five weeks.

 

Oswald intercepted his embrace with a kiss to his cheek before gratefully accepting the greeting, holding him tightly before stepping back.

 

“How’s business?”

 

“Marvelous as ever,” Oswald replied, taking his hand as they made their way towards the mall’s nearest exit, “You?”

 

“Comics, games, and figures are just as popular as ever,” Edward said, leaning into Oswald’s side, “But then, you saw the line when you stopped by at lunch.”

 

“That I did. Something big going on?”

 

“Oh, just the usual hype for the next big movie. We got our first shipment of new merch today, and all the fans wanted to get in on it,” Edward smiled, nodding to his bag, “But lucky me, they let employees get first crack. One of the few ‘benefits’ of a place like this.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t get any Batman stuff.”

 

When Edward refused to meet his eyes, Oswald sighed, “Come on, Ed. He’s ridiculous! A grown man should not be running around our city punching people in a bat costume. The fact that the GCPD let’s –“

 

“ – let’s him get away with this is only a sign that they’re too incompetent to control the crime scene themselves. Heck, I could do a better job at wrangling the criminal underworld together than they do,” Edward finished for him, having heard this rant many a time.

 

“Except I don’t say ‘heck’, darling,” Oswald chuckled, stroking a thumb over the back of Edward’s hand, “But you’ve got to keep up that pretense of having a clean mouth. I know better than that, though.”

 

Edward blushed, knowing _exactly_ what Oswald was talking about, and coughed awkwardly.

 

Finally Oswald relented, changing the subject by asking, “What are your plans tomorrow night?”

 

“Um… sit at home and try to beat my old high scores?”

 

“Have dinner with me instead,” Oswald suggested, before changing tactics slightly, “Please?”

 

“Of course!” Edward’s eyes lit up with the prospect of more time with Oswald. His boyfriend was the busier of the two by far, so he largely left it up to Oswald to decide when they would meet outside of work hours, “Where were you thinking of going?”

 

“Actually,” Oswald halted their slow journey to the parking lot, “I was thinking you could come over to my place.”

 

“Oh,” Edward blinked. Oswald had been to his apartment many times before, but they’d never met at Oswald’s house before.

 

“What about your son?”

 

“I,” Oswald coughed, “I think you should meet him.”

 

“Oh,” Edward said again. Oswald wanted him to meet his son. That was Big with a capital ‘B’ for sure.

 

“Now my parents can wait for another day, although they’re around a lot, too. They’re out of town for the moment, taking the time to travel a bit more, now that I’ve taken over the family business, so it’ll just be Martin and I. Is that okay?”

 

“I, um, yeah,” Edward answered, “Yeah, that’ll be – that’ll be great.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Really, Oswald. I’m very excited to meet Martin. I’ve heard so much about him. I’m just… nervous.”

 

“Christ, Ed, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

 

“Why shouldn’t he like you? Just talk to him about math or some nerd stuff, he’ll love it. He’s very smart, you know.”

 

“I know,” Edward grinned, “You’ve only said it a few hundred times.”

 

“Well he is!”

 

“I believe you,” Edward said, “And it’s sweet that you’re so proud of him. I wish – nevermind.”

 

“Wish what?” Oswald frowned, turning to him.

 

“I was just thinking about my own parents. It’s nothing,” Edward waved his free hand dismissively, “It’s in the past.”

 

“Ed, I love you. I want to know all about you. The good and the bad.”

 

“Well, maybe the bad can wait a bit longer?” Edward asked, eyes pleading, “I don’t want to ruin the mood this early in the evening.”

 

“Alright,” Oswald gave in, “The bad can wait. But you don’t need to be afraid to tell me anything, you know that, right?”

 

Edward nodded, “Thank you, Oswald.”

 

“When are you going to learn you don’t have to thank me for being in love with you?”

 

“Probably never,” Edward shrugged, causing his boyfriend to sigh in exasperation.

 

“See you tomorrow, then?” Oswald said as they reached the parking lot.

 

“Of course.”

 

Oswald pulled him down for another kiss, brushing over his lips this time, before he waved farewell and went to find his own vehicle. Edward took a moment to remember how to move and _not_ stand frozen like a statue in the middle of the parking lot before going off to find his own.

 

~          ~          ~

 

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Edward repeated Oswald’s words from yesterday as he adjusted his tie in the mirror of his car. Oswald’s lawn looked… exactly like Edward had expected. Stately, despite its rather homely size. Two patches of evenly trimmed grass were surrounded by meticulously planned and cared for flower gardens, with a few berry bushes growing closer to the house. A small rock fountain spilled into the tiniest pond Edward had ever seen, miniature windmills and bridges forming a fairy-sized town in the very center. A brick driveway on the far left side of the lot wound up towards a garage, and Edward had parked just in front of it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the bottle of wine and the wrapped package that were sitting in the passenger seat and left the shelter of the car. He followed a footpath up to the front door and hesitantly pressed the doorbell. Did Oswald’s bell even work? Should he have knocked? Maybe Oswald had a dog that barked at – no, he was being ridiculous. Oswald didn’t have a dog. He knew that.

 

The door swung open before any more speculating was possible, and Oswald’s welcoming face beamed up at him.

 

“Ed! I’m so glad you could make it,” he opened the door wider and stepped back to allow Edward inside, “You look stunning as ever.”

 

“And you look kingly, yourself,” Edward smiled at him, “Your house is very beautiful.”

 

“Oh,” Oswald waved the compliment off, “That’s more my mother and Ivy’s work than mine. They have done quite the job with the yard, though, haven’t they?”

 

Edward vaguely recalled Ivy, the girl who had provided Oswald’s store with some of the most horrendous work in living memory for a few short weeks before Oswald had found her a much more fitting position at the city’s botanical gardens. He didn’t realize they still had contact.

 

“Yes. I like the windmills.”

 

Why had he said that? What a stupid thing to say. _I like the windmills_. _Smooth, Ed, smooth._

 

“I have a fondness for the little village myself,” Oswald smiled instead of mocking him, leading him further into the house.

 

“My shoes – “

 

“There’s a rack in the closet,” Oswald assured him, leading him across hardwood floors towards the dining room. Edward toed his shoes off and placed them gently on the available space that Oswald showed him too before crossing the threshold into the carpeted room.

 

“Oh, it’s gorgeous,” Edward breathed, eyes falling around the room, from the dark wood of the table to the crystal goblets to the china set to the chandelier hanging overhead.

 

“I feel embarrassed to have had you over at my place now,” he said, thoughts lingering on the cheap card table and stolen beakers that resided in his studio apartment.

 

“Don’t be,” Oswald scoffed, “I may have been born into taste, but I wasn’t born into wealth. I understand economical living.”

 

“I didn’t mean to imply – “

 

“Ed.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Edward said immediately, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

 

“No,” Oswald sighed, “Stop _apologizing_. For things that are perfectly fine. You’re not offending anyone. You’re fine.”

 

“I’m – “

 

“ _Ed._ ”

 

Edward opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say besides, ‘I’m sorry,’ and coming up blank.

 

Once again, Oswald saved him.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Edward glanced down and saw the wine in his hand, “Oh! This is for you, Oswald. A thank you for having me over.”

 

Oswald grinned, “A host present? Oh, my parents are going to eat you up. And that?”

 

Edward held up the wrapped package, “A gift for Martin. I hope he likes it.”

 

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

 

“I know,” Edward nodded, “But I really want him to like me.”

 

“Alright, why don’t you get yourself seated,” Oswald said, pulling out a chair for him, “I’ll go fetch Martin and the food.”

 

Edward waited patiently as he heard Oswald moving about the house, another pair of steps joining his after a time. While Oswald changed course to the kitchen, Martin poked his head into the dining room, looking Edward up and down as if sizing him up.

 

“Hello, Martin,” Edward offered. Martin didn’t react at all, beyond walking closer and seating himself across from him.

 

“I’m Ed,” Edward introduced himself rather needlessly, sticking a hand across the table. Martin stared at it suspiciously before shaking it.

 

“Your father has told me so much about you,” Edward continued, for lack of anything else to do. Martin had made no move to write anything down for him, and Edward was under the impression that he did not know how to sign.

 

Before he had the chance to – as he suspected he was doing – embarrass himself further, Oswald returned, bearing a tray filled with platters of food.

 

“Let me help,” Edward made as if to stand, but Oswald had already set the tray down on a side table and was bringing dishes over to the main one, “It’s fine, Ed. You’re a guest. Sit.”

 

“You really didn’t have to go to this much trouble,” Edward protested weakly as Oswald placed a basket of rolls beside the pulled pork, a bowl of salad beside a tray of fresh fruit, and a final bowl of sweet potato fries.

 

“Can’t I impress my boyfriend?” Oswald wiggled an eyebrow at him, and Edward let out a laugh.

 

“So, how have my two favorite boys been getting along?” he asked, taking his seat at the head of the table, to Edward’s left and Martin’s right. Martin shrugged, and Edward picked up the present, “I was just about to bring this up. I hope you like it,” he said, directing the last part to Martin who had perked up ever so slightly.

 

He glanced at Oswald, as if asking permission to open it at the dinner table, and Oswald nodded indulgently. Wrapping paper flew off as he tore into it, revealing three packages within: a puzzle game for the only console Edward knew Oswald to own, a physical puzzle depicting a marten, and a bar of Belgian chocolate.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you might like, so I thought I’d get you a few things,” Edward told him. Martin nodded, examining each object before setting it aside.

 

“Martin,” Oswald coughed. Martin looked up, confused, before realization crossed his face and he scribbled out a note, abashed.

 

_Thank you, Ed_

“You’re very welcome,” Edward smiled, glad to have words from him at last. Words were where Edward thrived. Facial expressions and emotions? Not so much.

 

Dinner began relatively well, Oswald helping dish out Martin’s food and letting Edward help himself before getting anything of his own. Conversation was stilted, but not entirely awkward. It wasn’t until Oswald had gotten up to take the dishes to the kitchen, refusing Edward’s help once again, that anything changed.

 

With Oswald gone, Edward was sure if Martin would stay or not, but he did. And after a moment, he began writing something down.

 

_What do you want from him?_

 

“I’m sorry?” Edward blinked, unsure what Martin meant.

 

_Oswald. What do you want from him?_

 

“I’m not sure I follow,” Edward frowned, “I want… him?”

 

Martin frowned and shook his head.

 

_The last time he brought a guy over for dinner, the guy tried to get him to take the blame for a crime he committed. He tried to get me out of the way, so I wouldn’t stop him, but luckily I was smarter than he was._

Edward blinked again, “Oh. I didn’t know about that.”

 

_I don’t trust you._

 

“I,” he bit his lip, “That’s understandable, Martin. But I promise, I’m not using Oswald for anything. I love him, and I think he loves me, too.”

 

_And where do I fit into this? Are you going to try and separate us too?_

“Martin! Heavens, no,” Edward shook his head, “Oswald loves you so much, why would I ever try and split you apart?”

 

_But you don’t know me. Why would you want me around?_

 

“I – I don’t know how to answer that,” Edward said truthfully, pondering the question before inspiration struck, “How about I get to know you?”

 

_What?_

 

“How do you feel about frozen yogurt?”

 

_It’s fine?_

 

“Why don’t I take you out for some tomorrow? We can get to know each other, and then I can prove that I want you around for you, and not just to appease Oswald. How does that sound?”

 

Martin frowned, clearly still suspicious of Edward and his motivations.

 

_Alright. But only if Oswald says it’s okay._

 

“Of course!”

 

Oswald returned shortly, pecking Edward on the lips before accompanying him back to the entrance hallway. While Edward retied his shoes, Oswald asked, “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

“I suppose not,” Edward agreed, standing back up, “Oswald, could I take Martin out for frozen yogurt tomorrow? I’d like to get to know him better, and he said he was fine with it as long as I okayed it with you.”

 

“Of course! I’m so glad you two are getting along. Last time…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know what, you’re right. The bad can wait. No reason to ruin the mood,” Oswald parroted Edward’s words from the day before and leaned up to kiss him again, slightly less chaste now that they were away from the impressionable eyes of his son, but not nearly as obscene as he might have done in the total privacy of Edward’s apartment. Edward melted regardless, not needing much affection from Oswald to turn pliant and moldable in his hands.

 

“I should wish you goodnight,” Oswald sighed against him, hands running up and down his arms.

 

“But?”

 

“But I’d much rather ask you to stay the night.”

 

“I… wouldn’t _object_ to that,” Edward replied coyly.

 

“You know nothing can happen in the house while Martin is here,” Oswald said, but Edward only nodded, “I know. But I enjoy being held by you almost as much as I enjoy… that. Sometimes even more. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“You don’t have a change of clothes.”

 

“You make clothes for a living, surely you’ve got something my size lying around.”

 

“Ed…”

 

“I know,” Edward sighed, “Goodnight, Oswald.”

 

“Goodnight, love.”

 

Despite the slight disappointments of the night, Edward couldn’t help but feel like he was walking on air as he returned to his car. Oswald _loved him_. He knew this, yet each reminder left him with a warm fuzzy feeling right over his heart. And he had a good feeling about winning Martin over.

 

Things were looking up.

 

~          ~          ~

 

Spending some one on one time with Martin had been a good move on Edward’s part. They got to discussing which subjects Martin was excelling in and ended up exchanging riddles for math problems and racing to see who could solve them first. Edward let Martin splurge on flavors and toppings, resisting the urge to cringe at the final price. By the end of the day, Martin had warmed up to him considerably, and Edward offered to stay for dinner, showing him cool experiments while they waited for Oswald to get home.

 

When Oswald returned to find his boyfriend still in his house, laughing in the living room with his son, his first reaction was one of joy and contentment. He knew Martin and Edward would get along well.

 

His next reaction, when he stepped into the living room to greet them, was significantly less pleasant.

 

Martin and Edward hadn’t even noticed his return, too engrossed in their project.

 

Well.

 

That wasn’t going to stand.

 

Edward jumped as he heard his boyfriend’s voice, informing him that he was home. And displeased.

 

“EDWARD!”

 

“What?” he held up his hands defensively, turning to see Oswald fuming in the doorway.

 

“Tell me,” he bit out, “ _Please_ tell me that Martin is _not_ building a fire tube in the living room.”

 

“Umm,” Edward said looking anywhere other than Oswald. Martin was ignoring them both, plugging the aux cord in and giggling when the flames burst into action, showing the sound waves of some cheesy pop song that Oswald only vaguely recognized.

 

“Edward! No flames in the living room, god damn it!”

 

“I – I’m sorry,” Edward looked down, “I didn’t know.”

 

_It’s because he just made it up,_ Martin offered, causing Oswald to respond with a flustered, “Because it’s never been a problem before! Martin! Step away from that, it’s dangerous! Edward – get it out of my house.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Edward rushed to turn the thing off, “I’ll take it to my apartment. It’ll fit in with the décor better.”

 

He hurried to collect the contraption, leaving the house to deposit it in his car. While he was gone, Martin turned to Oswald, who was still fussing over him looking for any signs of burns.

 

_Good news._

 

“What is? Martin?”

 

_I approve of this one._

 

Oswald blinked. His two favorite boys were going to send him to an early grave. He just needed to accept that. It was fine.

 

It was all fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, would anybody be interesting in seeing how they got together? Or maybe Gertrud & Elijah's first meeting with Edward? 
> 
> Any other comments?


End file.
